Falling for the Stars
by 6.Feet.Fantasy
Summary: A newly recovered goddess falls from the heavens as a shooting star. In her 84 years of life she discovers many things... but of which, is shocked when she finds the most important thing in the world is simply... love. An OC fic, please R&R! XX HEARTBEAT
1. Chapter 1

Falling For The Stars

A/N- Hello there! This is a preview chapter for my next story- that's why it's so short ;) other chapters will be strictly over 1,500 words, so no worries. Please note that this is the ONLY chapter that will be presented this formally and 3rd person POV. I am actually really laid back when it comes to writing! Oh and for all the readers of my other story 'Secrets of the Forbidden' I still plan on completing it. Sorry but I don't have a beta for this story yet, so when I do I will correct all mistakes if any. R&R! Thanks xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter one

Preview

3rd Person POV

* * *

_1910- Mt. Olympus, Greece_

Winter had slowly approached Greece as harsh winds hurled towards Mt. Olympus. Previously it had been a fine day, but as Apollo's sun chariot took its rest on dry land, stars began to accompany the moon, shining heavenly light upon the mortal world. Zeus marvelled at its beauty.

Out of the still night, came a bright force. Darkness hid from the binding light. The once peaceful night rapidly became chaotic.

From the distance, Lord Zeus caught sight of a blur of flames, almost exact to an image of a falling star. He gasped.

Zeus squinted at the sight before him. He was speechless. _What's happing! _He thought.

Before anyone had the chance to answer, the mighty lord Zeus stared down at the mortal world in curiosity, rage and _fear_. A meteorite the size of Zeus' meaty fist sped towards the clueless and innocent citizens of Athens.

As the ball of living fire entered the world's atmosphere, screams of terror echoed in Mt. Olympus.

Zeus _cringed._

Flames lit the wilderness. Mortals ran for their lives.

There was nowhere to hide. The humans were completely _powerless._ What was now observed as ancient Greek fire, swept over the cowering kingdom, which was now nothing but flames and ashes.

All they could do was run.

Suddenly, the flames died down to nothingness, and once again, the moon and stars shone more brightly than ever.

Powerful forces consulted the king of the gods' minutes later. Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus, Apollo, Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis all occupied Zeus' presence. Worry and pure wonder crossed their faces.

Where did that falling star come from? Why now? What's happening? What do we do next? Why was the meteorite lighted with the ancient force of _Greek fire? _How is this even possible?

The gods confronted Zeus with a wave of unexpected question.

Zeus just sat in his throne... emotionless.

They soon discovered, they're minds were more blurred with questions than answers.

This was going to be a long night.

Time ticked by endlessly. The gods' had agreed to 'investigate' the landing of the star. Although of the wreckage decorated the wilderness, the area was inflated with the purist and most un-intoxicated air breathable.

In the 'crash site' there was surprisingly no sign of the recent flames or ashes. Wide-eyed, the most powerful group of immortals closely examined the wreckage.

Tall trees towered over the darkness of the large clearing.

They all exchanged curious and nervous glances.

Not-so-surprisingly Apollo was the first to break the deadly silence, with one of his so-called haikus...

"We all sense something,

Curiosity killed my cat... er...

I feel like... CRYING!" He blurted.

Artemis rolled her silvery eyes, "Sorry to kill your- crying mood- brother, but 'curiosity killed my cat' is firstly- stupid, secondly- extremely un-original and thirdly- EIGHT syllables silly."

Now it was Athena's turn to roll her eyes, "Stop bickering you two, you're worse than Aphrodite and Hades, and _that's _saying something."

The twins shrugged.

After an argument of walking, the gods reached the centre of a large clearing. There, the meteorite released a powerful and god-like golden aura, which of gods never crossed before. It was magnificent, mesmerising.

A sudden flash of burning light washed over the immortals. They were temporally blinded by the fierceness and strength of the force surrounding them.

It was somewhat... _beautiful_.

An elegant figure rose from the dull wreckage of the fallen star, her eyes were golder and brighter than the stars themselves. The gods observed her with awe.

Her long wavy black hair was darker than night and was streaked with pure gold. Her pale complexion was bold and yet fragile.

The gods began to realise that _she _was the fallen star.

They were speechless.

Bright light still glowed from within the star as she slightly hovered above the ground. The group of immortals hesitantly approached her.

Cautious of her current state they began to examined her features. She was utterly perfect. _Flawless._

Swiftly, the star lowered to the ground as the light within her began to dim. Her golden eyes faded into a deep hazelnut brown, only shades lighter than the black of Hades. One thing that never changed though was her godly aura. That's when the Zeus knew.

_She _was one of _them._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- WOW! Never knew I would get so many reviews! And just to prove reviews=faster updates, here's another chapter! (I know it's short, but meh)- Okay just to clarify, I edited this chapter then re-posted it. You know when you write something thinking it's great, then after you read it again you thinking something more on the lines of 'was I on crack when I wrote this?' Yep, I just had one of those moments. Oh, and another thing, I decided to keep this fic 3rd POV all the way... hope you don't mind- I have heard it gets annoying hearing other peoples POV. I f you disagree, then please PM me and let me know. So here it is! Love you all xx Heartbeat

* * *

Chapter two

Destiny 

3rd Person POV

* * *

_2010- Mt. Olympus, New York_

The cold west wind whistled in the distance. Zeus sighed un-patiently. All thirteen gods and goddesses leaned forwards from where they were perched on their golden thrones, intensively listing for what they wished was an answer, but cruelly replaced with a deadly silence. Zeus eyed his company with fierce electric eyes. Thunder boomed.

"FINE!" He declared.

A smile crept up on Elektra's lush lips. She always had a way with words.

From the far side of the throne room, Elektra caught sight of Athena, also grinning widely. Lady Athena had taught her ever thing she knew. When the goddess of wisdom locked eyes with Elektra, she openly winked at her dear friend. Athena was happy for her. Everyone was.

The incident that occurred only 100 years ago, when the immortals discovered of the newly found goddess, Zeus named her Elektra Hesper Aurelia, meaning bright light, evening star and golden.

Zeus had quickly grown fond of Elektra, and overall become... how would you put it? _A softy ._He had quickly become a father figure to her.

Either way, it was clearly noticeable.

Elektra smirked, she knew he would cave. She had always got what she wanted. Even so, she was nowhere near spoilt, just... _manipulative. _Like said before, she had a way with words. It was almost as if it was compulsory to satisfy her requests.

"Thank you uncle." Elektra beamed.

He hugged her lovingly.

Their farther, daughter relationship was somewhat complicated. At first they envied one another, but as time passed, they found themselves more alike than they wished. Although technically Zeus is not related in any way to her, when he earned her respect, she simply called him uncle. There was never much to it, not even at first an awkward silence. It was as if instinct, a way of showing gratitude and respect. Zeus, being Zeus, didn't mind one bit. If anything, he enjoyed the honour.

Now, you are probably wondering, "What did Elektra ask Zeus that made him cave in and agree?" It's simple really. Ever since her birth, Elektra never had full control of her individual godly abilities. To her it was logic for her to take advantage of the services and the facilities at Camp-Half blood, a place located in Long Island where the spawn of gods and mortals trained to fight monsters and a haven for all demi-bloods. It was also the perfect plan to escape the boundaries of Olympus. Elektra had never experienced the outside world. Let's just say that fatherly figure I was talking about before... yeah well he was a bit too protective for Elektra's taste. Don't get me wrong, she loved him, more than anyone could imagine, just not the control he had over her. Her uncle being the king of the gods and all can be quite intimidating.

Elektra released her embrace on her uncle, suppressing the deep emotion of freedom within her. How she couldn't _wait _to get out of this place!

Elektra looked up at her uncle thoughtfully, who then flashed a weak smile. She knew how he was feeling about this... _unsure. _Elektra just wished he would let her stand on my two feet for once. She was a goddess after all. What could go wrong?

Even though Elektra had experienced 84 years on Olympus, she still underestimated the difficulty of the average half-blood. They did have a pretty full on life, one that not overly soon Elektra would realise she would have to live by.

Elektra skipped happily to her sleeping chambers, her golden streaked hair bouncing with every step.

Hauling a large suit case from a storage cabinet, she chucked everything you could _think _of in it.

Before going through her closet for clothes to take on her journey, lady Elektra rummaged an old bag of belongings gifted to her by her fellow godly acquaintances, of which contained twin daggers and a golden bow and quiver.

Elektra examined her precious belonging, a special charmed bow and arrows; which have a single star on the tip of each arrow that make them go as fast as shooting stars themselves. Both of the previous said weapons, the bow and the arrows are thinly dusted with the golden and ancient substance of stardust, which only some- including lady Elektra- can manipulate or even touch.

The bow was beautifully crafted, especially made for Elektra by her dearest uncle. It also was created in two forms, the weapon itself and a beautiful golden charm bracelet. This enchanted item can be transformed when the 'star' charm on the bracelet is rubbed with her thumbs, and then transforms back to the bracelet when Elektra rubs a certain carving of a shooting star on the bow.

Elektra adored her gift, and treasured it immensely. She had earlier named her bow Ajax, meaning strong warrior. Even though Elektra was highly skilled in the art of archery, Zeus also enchanted the arrows so she would never miss her target. The young goddess admired her uncle's precise craftsmanship.

Lady Elektra also owned two sharp daggers which stab burning starlight into her opponent's flesh. The blades are made of pure light and celestial bronze. Deadly. Elektra keeps the golden daggers in her hair using them as decorations. Her daggers are named- Twin Eudora- meaning honoured gift, which was created by the twins Artemis and Apollo. One deep strike equals instant death. She was also highly talented with handling blades.

Once Elektra was satisfied all of her belongings were contained by the enchanted golden suit case, she zipped it up and scooted it back to the throne room, where her uncle was hesitantly waiting.

He, like always, was lounging around in his throne lazily. That was so like him.

He he greeted her with a friendly smile. Still, his eyes were complete with worry.

Elektra grinned widely.

Her deep hazel eyes locked with his.

Zeus sighed.

He knew it was time.

Time to let her go.

_Time let her free._

Darkness had taken control over the night sky as bright stars winked at the wilderness.

Elektra picked my suitcase from the marble floor to add enthuses on 'can I leave now?' Her dearest uncle rolled his eyes. She was positive he got the message.

"C'mon kiddo, it guess it's to say goodbye..." Zeus smiled weakly.

"Thanks, I guess... I'll see you in a bit?" Elektra asked cautiously.

"I guess so." He sighed.

She turned to give her uncle a good-bye-hug-but-really-thinking-good-riddance-hug hug. He didn't seem to notice.

And with a snap of my fingers, a bright golden light took Elektra away to her destiny.

Only to realise, she was as unsure about this as her uncle was.


End file.
